Hufflepuffs!
by kbunny10
Summary: original title right? haha WRONG! anyways this is just a story about some oc Hufflepuffs going to school at Hogwarts at the same time as Albus, Rose, and Scorpious. Don't expect much interaction with those three though. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

So if by chance you've read my other Harry Potter fanfic "The Next Golden Trio" this is the story I was talking about in the most recent chapter. You may also notice I refrence my other fanfic a lot...yeah that'll happen lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

September 1, a normal day for any wizard child. Today was the day that all Hogwarts children were to gather at platform 9 ¾ in order to board the Hogwart's express. Older kids spoke with their friends about what sorts of nonsense they would get into that year, first years excitedly thought of what houses they would be sorted into, pretty normal for everyone…well everyone except Lydia Clarke. "M-m-m-m-mooooom….are you sure th-that letter was right? I-I mean I can't be a witch, I'm me!"

Her mom sighed and looked down at the young 11 year old. "Yes Lydia, I'm fairly certain that the letter was correct. Your father's already confessed to being a wizard and not telling us, you'll be fine. Just go and have fun, okay?" The young brunette nervously looked from her mother, then back towards her dad who was talking to an old friend of his from back in his days at Hogwarts. "O-okay, I suppose I could give it a shot, yeah." Lydia finally replied. As she began to walk towards the train her dad called her back over towards them. "Lydia, you remember my friend Ernie Macmillan?" Lydia nodded in response.

"Okay well it turns out he has a kid your age, his name is Curtis. Maybe you want to sit with him on the train?" Lydia peered past her father at the young dish water blonde boy. It's not that she didn't want to sit with him, it'd be nice to have anyone to sit with really, it's just that Lydia wasn't exactly good at talking to people, particularly boys her age who were kind of cute. "Uh…sure…it'd be nice to have someone to sit with." Her father got a huge goofy grin on his face. Lydia couldn't tell if it was because she'd just agreed to try conversing with someone other than her parents, or if it was because she had just agreed to befriend the son of her father's best friend. Next thing she knew, she was sitting across from Curtis inside one of the compartments.

* * *

"S-so, um Curtis, what house do you hope to be sorted into?" Curtis took his gaze away from the window and stared at Lydia with a bored expression on his face. "I don't hope to be in any house, but I'm fairly certain I'm going to be in Hufflepuff."

"Wh-why do you say that?"

Curtis turned and looked back out the window, "Intuition. Both of my parents were in Hufflepuff, so I'll probably be in Hufflepuff. Dad says it's going to be like the Weasley family all over again, except they're always sorted into Gryffindor.

Lydia was thoroughly confused. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you? No need to answer, I can tell from your face. For starters, you'll probably be in Hufflepuff, since your dad was in that house with my dad. The Weasleys' are a family of gingers who always get sorted into Gryffindor. When my dad went to school at Hogwarts the Weasleys' he knew were Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny; there's two older one's also named Bill and Charlie. Most of them have kids now, and so far all the older ones have been sorted into Gryffindor from what I've heard. Another Weasley is entering this year, her name's Rose, she's coming with her cousin Albus Potter…you know the story of the battle of Hogwarts right?"

Lydia nodded but stayed silent in case Curtis would say anything else. "Okay good, so yeah, the hero, Harry Potter married Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley married Hermione Granger and now they both have happy families filled mostly with little ginger Gryffindor babies." Curtis paused as a commotion could be heard outside of the compartment. "POTTER, I'M GOING TO HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION FOR WHAT YOU DID!" "JAMES SHE'S CATCHING UP! HIDE! SAVE YOURSELF!"

"Hm…sounds like James Potter just pranked Robyn Finnigan." Lydia could just see the boredom in his voice.

"How…how do you know so much about everyone on this train?"

"Simple, I don't, I only know about the people that interest me. For instance the Weasley-Potter family interests me, the Finnigan family interests me, and the Malfoy family interests me. Therefore I can spout off any amount of information on them that I can think of and I'm likely to be correct. Judging by the personalities of Scorpious Malfoy and Rose Weasley, I give them a year before they end up together." Lydia was shocked Curtis could make such an accusation in such a monotonic voice.

Before the conversation could continue the door to their compartment was opened by a strange looking blonde girl…okay she herself didn't particularly look strange, but she was wearing turnip earrings and carrying multiple copies of some paper called the Quibbler. "Um, excuse me; would either of you like a copy of the Quibbler?"

Curtis sighed. "Sarah, though I have much respect for you as a person, and your father being the Herbology teacher, I've always found your mother's paper to be a bit…distasteful for its lack of actual facts."

Sarah just rolled her eyes and turned to Lydia. "Would you like a copy miss…?"

"Lydia, my name's Lydia Clarke, I'd like a copy sure. It's nice to meet you Sarah…"

"Longbottom, Sarah Longbottom. My dad's the Herbology professor as your impolite compartment mate mentioned."

"I said I had much respect for your father! It's your mother I have a problem with." Sarah just rolled her eyes and exited the compartment.

"She's going to be in Ravenclaw." Curtis said, drawing Lydia's attention away from the door and back to him.

"Are you always so-"

"Rude, monotonic, bored with the world? Pretty much yeah." Curtis smirked, the first real facial expression he'd made since Lydia got into the compartment with him. "Having second thoughts about trying to be buddy, buddy with your dad's best friend's son? Wishing you'd sat in the Potter-Weasley compartment?"

That question actually took Lydia off-guard. She'd considered it when she heard the mass chaos occurring in that room, she always did like to watch mass chaos, but that didn't mean she'd want to trade the train ride she'd had so far with Curtis. "Um…actually no, I like talking to you."

Now it was Curtis' turn to be taken off-guard. "Well that's a first, people don't usually like socializing with someone so-"

"Cynical? Ha, maybe you should try being nicer to people then. You'd be pretty popular with the ladies." Curtis smirked again. "You know your personality has changed drastically since I first saw you on platform 9 ¾, did someone Sarah spike your drink when we weren't looking?"

The two new friends continued to joke and laugh until they reached Hogwarts, before they knew it, it was time to be sorted.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Lydia asked nervously.

"Oh I'm ready; now watch as all my predictions come true about who gets into which house!" Curtis said.

Before Lydia could respond Rose Weasley let out a heart stopping shriek and jumped into Scorpious Malfoy's arms. "AHHH OH MY GOD IT'S A SPIDER! EW EW EWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MAKE IT GO AWAY! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!" Once the spider was disposed of Rose and Scorpious were blushing furiously.

"See, by the end of one year, the two of them. I'm telling you Lydia, it will happen." Curtis said triumphantly.

Lydia just rolled her eyes and waited to be sorted. She watched as Albus and Rose were sorted into Gryffindor as Curtis said they would be. Sarah was placed in Ravenclaw, her father looked proud even though she wasn't in Gryffindor like he'd been. The one prediction Curtis got wrong was that Scorpious had also been placed in Gryffindor, he was sure Scorpious would be a Slytherin. He quickly, albeit begrudgingly, handed over 12 Galleons.

It wasn't long before Lydia was called up to the front of the room to be sorted. When she was sorted into Hufflepuff she was actually pretty glad, she took her seat at the Hufflepuff table and waited for Curtis to be sorted.

After he too was sorted into Hufflepuff he took a seat next to her at the table. "Hey, what'd I miss?"

"Not much…just um…me failing and becoming acquainted with anyone else in the house." Lydia mumbled. Curtis just smirked and shook his head.

After the speech about the new school year was given the first years were lead to their dorms. Lydia watched the houses split off into their different directions and she, along with the rest of the first year Hufflepuffs, headed towards an unknown location.

"At this point you're probably wondering where all the dorms are, am I right?" Curtis said, back to his usual monotonic voice. Lydia nodded dumbly and eagerly awaited an explanation.

"Well for starters, the Gryffindor common room is located in one of the castle's highest towers, the entrance to which is located on the seventh floor in the east wing of the castle, The Ravenclaw dormitories are located in Ravenclaw Tower on the west side of the school, The Slytherin dormitories and common room are reached through a bare stone wall in the dungeons, information which neither of us are supposed to know, so don't go telling anyone about it, and last but not least the Hufflepuff dormitories, our dormitories, lie one floor below the ground, on the same corridor as the kitchens."

Lydia's eyes lit up "Kitchens are nice, kitchens mean food, I like food."

"Don't we all?" Curtis' words were dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

So that's chapter one...yeah...R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

* * *

The next day Lydia managed to roll herself out of bed just in time to meet Curtis in the common room to walk to class. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Curtis said sarcastically when she walked into the common room. "You basically slept through breakfast, now you'll have to go to class without eating."

Lydia yawned and rubbed her eyes a bit. "It's fine, I never used to eat breakfast before class. Even ask Jace, she'll vouch for me."

"Jace? And that would be…?" Curtis asked as the two of them left the common room and headed in the direction of their Charms class.

"Oh sorry, Jacey, or Jace as I call her, is my best friend from my muggle school. See dad didn't exactly know how to tell my mom he was a wizard, so he kinda waited till my Hogwarts letter came to tell us. Since mom didn't know anything about that, she had me enrolled at a muggle school for a while. Jace lives down the street from me and we'd walk to school together every day."

"Ah, I see. And how did she take it when you told her about Hogwarts?"

Lydia giggled "She smiled and said that it was the most awesome thing on the planet. I'm to write to her everyday via owl. That's why I brought Athena to school with me."

"Let me guess, you named your old Athena because that's the name of the Greek Goddess of wisdom, am I right?"

Before Lydia could respond, James Potter ran past them, Robyn Finnigan hot at his heels. The two young Hufflepuffs blinked at each other and then kept walking.

"It's amazing how we keep running into that family, and yet we've never talked to any of them." Lydia remarked.

"To you it's amazing; to me it's a miracle." Curtis mumbled. The two friends took their seat behind two Gryffindor girls…wait a minute…Gryffindor ginger twins. Curtis chuckled to himself. "My, my, you certainly jinxed us Lydia."

"Huh? I don't-"

"Excuse me, but you two wouldn't happen to be Molly and Lucy Weasley, would you?" The twins turned around and nodded. "That's what I thought, sorry to interrupt you girls. The name's Curtis Macmillan and my friend here is Lydia Clarke."

Lydia nervously waved at the two girls smiling back at her. "I see what you mean by jinxing it." She whispered to Curtis after they turned back around.

* * *

Curtis and Lydia continued from class to class, running into Sarah Longbottom in Transfiguration, Scorpious Malfoy, Albus Potter, and Rose Weasley in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Running into Molly and Lucy Weasley again in potions, and then no one they recognized in their first year flying class.

After class Lydia got off her broom and began to kiss the ground. "Oh sweet, glorious grass, I missed you so much. You're where I'm safest. Close to the ground and far from the sky."

Curtis rolled his eyes. "Lydia, you want to stand up? You're kinda causing people to stare."

"Curtis, I'd get up if I could, but in all honesty I cannot move from this spot."

"Is there anything I can do to help you get up?"

"Well Curtis, you have two options. You could pull me up and I could use you as support to walk, or you could grab my ankles and drag me back to the Hufflepuff common room."

Curtis thought for a moment. On the one hand he'd have a girl his age draped over him as he walked. On the other hand, he got to embarrass someone by dragging them back to the Hufflepuff common room. "Works for me." Curtis said as he grabbed Lydia's ankles.

"Wait what? No, no no no no no no no no no no no! I order you to cease and desist!" Lydia shrieked as Curtis continued to drag her.

"So do I." The two young Hufflepuffs looked up to see none other than Professor McGonagall, the school's Headmistress.

Curtis immediately let go of Lydia's ankles. Lydia stood up as quickly as possible. The two frantically began to apologize.

"I'll let you off with a warning; this isn't a safe place to be joking around like that. Understood?" The two first years nodded. "Understood professor."

As soon as Professor McGonagall left though, they started laughing. "Oh my God I can't believe we just got in trouble because you were trying to drag me back to the common room!" Lydia exclaimed.

"I know right? It's not the worst thing we could do. It's not like we kidnapped a teacher and then pretended to be him for months on end via polyjuice potion."

The two continued to laugh and talk about the horrible things they could have done, and Lydia thought of what she was going to tell Jacey about in her first letter.

* * *

yay another chapter R&R please


End file.
